Demon Angel
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: Tiba-tiba tersebar kabar bahwa Sasuke berpacaran dengan Hinata. Tapi gosip itu tidak akan menjadi sekedar gosip, bagi Sasuke. Dedicated to 100LSFSH event! AU/OOC


Aku tidak tahu dari mana semua ini bermula. Tiba-tiba tersebar kabar bahwa aku dan laki-laki itu menjalin hubungan. Padahal sekali pun kami tidak pernah berbicara. Kami tidak pernah saling bertukar sapa. Ia hanya teman sekelasku sekaligus laki-laki yang berada di urutan pertama daftar orang-orang yang perlu kuhindari. Karena laki-laki itu adalah pangeran yang dicintai banyak perempuan di Konoha High School. Dia adalah …

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

**Demon Angel****sabaku no ligaara**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't get any comersial adventages by making this fic**

**Dedicated to 100LSFSH event**

**Warning: AU/OOC/Rush**

**Just for fun!**

.

.

"_Ciyee_~ Hinata dan Sasuke kok malu-malu gitu? Yang namanya orang pacaran itu ngobrol _dong_!"

"A-aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak be-berpacaran, Sakura-_chan_!"

Itulah teman sekelasku yang paling senang menggodaku dan Sasuke. Haruno Sakura, sahabatku yang sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri. Aku sempat curiga kalau yang menyebarkan gossip itu juga perempuan berambut permen karet itu. Soalnya, dialah yang paling sering menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Hinata wajahmu merah sekali, hahaha!" Tak urung wajahku yang sedang malu sekaligus menahan kesal itu menjadi tertawaan orang yang melihatnya. Karena selain memerah menahan malu, bibirku juga mengerucut lucu seperti anak kecil yang permennya telah direnggut oleh sang kakak.

Lain denganku, lain pula dengan Sasuke. Cowok yang digosipkan adalah pacarku itu tampak kalem-kalem saja seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Aku merasa maklum, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti sudah biasa digosipkan seperti itu. Ketenarannya, wajah tampannya, prestasinya, pasti banyak wanita yang mengaku-ngaku berpacaran dengannya.

Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku sudah pasti malu berat. Dengan beredarnya kabar seperti ini juga membuatku takut. Takut kalau aku dikira mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Sasuke sebagaimana wanita lain. Takut fans-fans garang dari si cowok paling cool itu menyerangku dan mencabik-cabikku dengan membabibuta.

Selain itu, aku juga harus tahan digoda Sakura karena selama jam pelajaran Kimia ini, aku harus terus berada di samping sang Pangeran sebagai partnernya. Ya, _Sensei_ mengelompokkan kami kedalam sepuluh kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri atas tiga orang. Dan teman sekelompokku adalah Sasuke-_kun_ dan Shino-_kun_. Agak susah memang, bila sekelompok dengan orang-orang pendiam. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah beberapa kali satu kelompok bersama Shino di praktikum biologi. Dan ia adalah _teamwork_ yang bisa diandalkan.

Tapi Sasuke? Kemampuan akademisnya memang sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tapi masalahnya mengajaknya berbicara pun, aku sudah takut setengah mati.

"Ambilkan pipet dan tabung reaksi!" perintah Sasuke-_kun_, datar. Aku menurutinya sebagaimana yang ia suruhkan. Shino menuangkan ekstrak hati ke setiap tabung reaksi. Sasuke mengambil HCl. "Ambilkan spirtus!" perintahnya lagi.

Aku berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil salah satu spirtus di sana. Namun saat aku berjalan kembali meja tempat praktikum kami, kakiku tersandung dan menyebabkan spirtus itu lepas dari tanganku dan melambung di udara. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu berteriak. Aku melompat mencoba menggapai spirtus itu tapi stelah tertangkap, aku yakin kalau badanku akan terhempas ke lantai dengan keras. Dan spirtus ini tetap akan jatuh dan meledak, mungkin. Lalu riwayatku akan tamat sampai di sini. Aku memejamkan mataku erat.

Tapi…,

Kok aku belum juga membentur lantai ya? Yang kurasakan justru sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkari tubuhku. Juga seonggok badan manusia yang ada di bawahku. Spirtus yang kupeluk erat pun tidak membentur lantai.

Saat kubuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah siluet wajah seorang laki-laki. Tampan, rambut hitam legamnya pun menawan. Bentuk hidung, rahang, dan kelopak matanya pun sempurna. Seakan ia adalah dewa yang diturunkan Tuhan untukku. Apakah ia dewa pencabut nyawa untukku? Tapi setelah kuteliti, aku sepertinya mengenal orang ini.

Astaga! Ia …

Uchiha Sasuke, Dewa penolongku. Dan aku belum mati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, aku bertemu Sasuke-_kun_ yang terlihat berkilau dengan rambut _raven_ yang sedikit berkibar karena angin yang menerpa. Aku tahu jika ia berpapasan denganku pun ia tak mungkin menyapa. Hanya saja … aku tidak bisa bertingkah biasa. Insiden di laboratorium tempo hari, di mana ia menyelamatkanku dengan menangkap tubuhku, dan kami jatuh dengan aku yang menindih tubuhnya, seluruh mata tertuju pada kami. Beruntung bibirku tidak mengenai bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja! Kejadian kemarin semakin memperkeruh gossip yang telah beredar di kalangan Konoha High School.

Sasuke-_kun_ melangkah semakin dekat sementara diriku bergeming di tempat. Matanya menerobos tajam menusuk mataku. Kedua telapak tangannya tetap hangat di balik saku celana seragamnya. Setiap wanita berteriak histeris hanya dengan melihat tiap langkah pemuda bermata oniks itu. Tiap aura yang dikeluarkannya bagai magnet bagi kaum Hawa agar selalu menempel pada sang idola.

Saat jaraknya hanya tinggal satu meter dari tempatku, ia menghentikan langkah.

Seluruh mata yang memerhatikannya terbelalak. Bisik-bisik—tapi keras—mulai terdengar tidak mengenakkan. Segala yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut tidak akan jauh mengenai diriku.

"Kenapa ada si Hyuuga itu lagi, sih!"

"Benar, dia Hyuuga kegatelan yang kemarin meluk-meluk Sasuke-_kun__,_ kan?"

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

"Cih, sombong sekali dia, mentang-mentang pacarnya!"

Apa katanya? Aku memeluknya? Dia yang memelukku!—untuk menyelamatkanku.

Ya, aku memang belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongannya tempo hari. Saat ini ia berada di hadapanku. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat? Tapi di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini? Apakah aku sanggup? Ditatap banyak orang seperti sekarang saja rasanya mau pingsan!

Kulihat Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya, wajahku berubah panas dan merona. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku memejamkan mata—berharap aku pingsan saja demi mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Para siswi, siswa, bahkan bapak dan ibu guru yang kebetulan sedang lewat pun berteriak histeris. Embusan napasnya yang wangi mint bisa kucium dengan baik. Parfum _musk_ yang ia kenakan sungguh memabukkan.

"Gadis ceroboh," bisiknya tepat di depan telingaku. Napasnya menggelitik telingaku memberikan sebuah sensasi yang aneh di perutku.

Aku membelalakkan mata.

Apa katanya? Ceroboh?

Saat akan menyuarakan protes, ia telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Ia telah melangkah kembali meninggalkanku yang masih bisa merasakan baunya.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, tu-tunggu!"

Pada akhirnya aku tetap mengejar Sasuke-_kun_. Aku dan dia kini sudah berada di depan ruang kesenian. Di sekitar sini sepi karena sedang tidak ada yang berkeperluan dengan alat-alat musik yang berada di dalam. Orang yang lewat di koridor pun hanya satu-dua orang karena siswa-siswi lebih memilih kantin sebagai tempat menghabiskan jam istirahat makan siangnya.

Tidak begitu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, yang sedang berjalan menuju tangga yang akan menghubungkannya menuju atap sekolah. Apalagi yang akan ia lakukan di sana selain tidur?

"Sa-sasuke," panggilku lagi. Sasuke yang pura-pura tuli terus melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju tempat tujuannya. Aku yang mencoba menyamai langkahnya jelas kepayahan hingga napasku terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hyuuga," tanyanya dingin. Ia baru menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di atap sekolah. Aku masih menormalkan napas dan detak jantungku yang memburu karena kelelahan.

"A-aku mau berterimakasih."

"..."

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku tempo hari," ulangku lagi tanpa tergagap. Aku tulus berterima kasih padanya. Walaupun kelihatannya ia judes, dingin, jahat, tapi ternyata dia orang baik dan buktinya telah menyelamatkanku.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya. Ia menaikkan satu alis. Aku ikut menaikkan alis. 'Hanya itu?' Hanya itu yang ia katakan? Ia bahkan tidak membalas dengan "sama-sama" atau apalah gitu.

"Aaa ... Sebenarnya a-aku juga ingin mi-minta tolong." Mungkin ini saat yang baik untuk membicarakannya dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"T-tolong be-beritahukan kepada fans-fans Sa-Sasuke-kun bahwa kita tidak memiliki h-hubungan khusus," pintaku dengan wajah yang memelas. Kutautkan kedua tanganku yang terasa dongin dan basah karena keringat. Wajahku tertunduk setelah itu, takut-takut bila Sasuke menolak permintaanku.

Yang bisa aku intip dari balik poniku adalah wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berpikir. Tak lama kemudian seringai anehnya kutangkap dengan kedua retinaku. Entah mengapa, perasaanku malah jadi tidak enak.

"Baiklah," putusnya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"T-terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ucapku dengan segaris senyum ragu.

.

.

.

Mungkin jika diibaratkan, ini seperti jumpa pers atau sebagainya. Tapi di sini yang datang adalah fans-fans Sasuke, wartawan dari majalah sekolah yang terbit tiap bulan, juga teman-teman yang ikut menyebarkan gosip antara aku dan Sasuke.

Kilatan kamera menyambar kami berkali-kali, para reporter telah wartawan catatan kecil dan tape recorder sebagai alat pembantu kegiatan mereka. Salah seorang di antara gerombolan siswi mulai menyuarakan pertanyaan.

"Jadi untuk apa kita dikumpulkan di sini Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Membuatku mual mendengarnya.

"Kami mengumpulkan kalian di sini demi mengklarifikasi suatu kesalah pahaman." Suara berat Sasuke terdengar keras dan lantang. Membuat setiap hati wanita tergetar karenanya.

"Apakah ini menyangkut gossip yang beredar antara Anda dan Hyuuga-san?" tanya sang reporter.

"Betul."

"Jadi, apa hubungan antara kalian sebenarnya?"

Aku mencoba mengambil keberanian dengan ikut menyumbangkan suaraku.

"Kalian selama ini telah salah paha. A-aku dan Sa-Sasuke-san tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun."

"Ya, selama ini kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," tegas Sasuke-kun "tapi mulai dari saat ini, Hyuuga Hinata adalah pacarku," ucapnya sembari merangkul pundakku dan menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"E-eh?" Mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Aliran darahku terasa cepat dan mengumpul di wajahku membuatnya panas dan menjadi merah padam. Kudengar pula teriakan tidak rela dan ketidakpercayaan terlontar dari fans-fans Sasuke-kun.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun—" aku hendak menyuarakan protes dengan mendorong dadanya menjauh dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, tapi dengan segera ia mengerakan kungkungannya hingga aku semakin menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Ssstt..." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jidat kami saling besentuhan, dan dengan jelas dapat kurasakan pula embusan napasnya menerpa wajahku. Hangat dengan wangi yang memabukkan. "Aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba ada suatu benda yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bibirku. Dorongan pelan kurasakan di belakang kepalaku. Teriakan semakin mengeras dari suara-suara sumbang siswi dan siswa Konoha High School yang melihatnya. Kilatan blitz kamera semakin menghujami kami, membuat kepalaki semakin pening dan semuanya terasa berputar. Bayangan-bayangan yang bisa kutangkap benjadi kabur dan hitam.

Ah..., Sasuke...

"Hinata, hey bangun Hinata!"

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
